


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by imaginarydaydreams



Series: A Very Mari Christmas [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Jihyun is such a lil shit when he wakes up, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, he will literally and subtly pull you back into bed and you won't know, he's such a fucker I love him, you can pry that headcanon from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarydaydreams/pseuds/imaginarydaydreams
Summary: MC has to prepare the Christmas hot pot for when the other RFA members show up. Jihyun has other plans.





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, @mysticmikalla! Told you guys I write fluff! This is also the first part of a Very Mari Christmas so please look forward to part 2 later today! Thank you to @thatrandomlittlegirl for bouncing ideas with me!

The soft sunlight broke through the winter chill, seeping through the curtains and bathing the entire room in warmth.

It was a welcome feeling; after all the cold was particularly unrelenting, even when you had been cuddled up next to Jihyun, his arms wrapped tightly around you to shield you during the night. A small smile quirked your lips as your mind recalled the night, Jihyun so reluctant to let you go.

But the warm sun streaming through meant something else other than the mark of Christmas morning. It also meant that it was time for you to wake up and start preparing the feast for when the other RFA members came over to spend Christmas together.

You rubbed the sleep gently away from your eyes before beginning to slide off of the bed. The faster you prepared everything, the quicker you could come back to bed and snuggle the sleeping Jihyun resting beside you.

_‘Hmm, so what do I need to do again?’_  you thought as you slowly inched your way out of his loose hold around your waist.  _‘I have to get the wine out for Jumin; make sure that there’s a proper place for Elizabeth so Zen doesn’t sneeze; prepare the hot pot ingredients for later—’_

You were too lost in thought to notice the arms wrapped around your shoulders, soft teal locks tickling your neck.

You seized up for a second before instantly relaxing, a laugh bubbling up in your chest as you leaned back and reached up a hand up to card through Jihyun’s hair. “ **Good morning, Jihyun,”**  you giggled,  **“you’re up early for once.”**

**“Mm,”**  he hummed, opting instead to pull you closer, hold you tighter. You only laughed at his antics, wiggling around in his grasp enough to turn and press a kiss against his temple. You both sat like this for a moment, his arms still caging you in and head resting on your shoulder, until you sighed and tried to pull away.

**“Jihyun, come on,”**  you said, placing a hand against his wrist and gently pushing, “ **let go. I have to go prepare the hot pot.”**

You almost thought he had fallen asleep again when you heard the low whisper of his voice near your ear. “ **…But, my love, it’s cold outside.”**  He still kept you in his hold, refusing to let go so easily.

You tried again.  **“Jihyun, I have to go prepare—”**

**“But, my love, it’s cold outside…”**

You sighed, rolling your eyes good-naturedly before softly pushing him off and easing your way off of the bed. He made no move to follow you, but he reached out to gently grasp your wrist, keeping you from fully leaving the bed.  **“Jihyun, it’s only for a moment!”**

You turned to look at him and nearly melted at the sight.

Ever since you started living together, you could never get over the looks Jihyun always gave you in the mornings to convince you to stay. For starters, his fluffy hair always ruffled up in his sleep, stray locks sticking up like cowlicks all over his head. His eyes were droopy when he first woke up; however, if you looked closer, they always sparkled with joy as soon as he saw you and realized that you were the first thing he would always see when he woke up.

Right now, Jihyun was giving you his signature sweet smile; coupled with his disheveled look, you knew you couldn’t keep saying  no for long. You had to act fast. You gave him a stern look and repeated your words.  **“Jihyun, I really can’t stay, I have to go to the kitchen. The other members will be here soon.”**

He ignored you and pulled you closer toward him. Against your better judgement, you let yourself follow with no resistance.  **“It’s so cold outside though, sweetie,”**  he murmured,  **“and you’re so nice and warm. Wouldn’t you rather stay here?”**

He got you there. But no! You had to get things ready.  **“Jihyun, I’ll be back soon, I swear.”**

Another pull.  **“But, beautiful, what’s your hurry? Stay here with me for a couple more minutes.”**

The two of you bantered back and forth, you half-heartedly trying to leave while he kept inching you back into bed with him. By the time you looked down and realized what had happened, you were back in your original position _—_ sitting on the bed wrapped back up in the blankets and Jihyun’s strong arms, his head resting again on your shoulder. You could feel his smile against your skin as he pressed kisses against your neck and ran fingers through your hair.

**“You’re ridiculous,”**  you sighed, reaching over to pet his hair as you resigned yourself to your fate.  **“Fine, fine, a couple more minutes then! But god, you’re so needy in the morning! I knew something was up when you woke up early _—_ you never wake up early.”**

**“But my love,”** he said, rocking you in his arms,  **“it’s cold outside.”**

**“You’re such a dork. Don’t you even want to open your Christmas presents?”**

**“Nope,”** he said simply. He turned you around and gave you a loving smile before pressing a kiss, first into your hair, then to your forehead, and ending it with a lingering kiss on your lips.  **“After all, all I wanted for Christmas was you, MC.”**

You giggled and snuggled into his chest, taking his hand in yours and squeezing it tight.  **“Aww, that’s so cheesy, Jihyun. I love you too.”**

The two of you rested against each other, relishing in the warmth of the blankets and one another. After a while, you spoke up again.  **“Speaking of which,”**  you said,  **“you were listening to Christmas songs while painting again, weren’t you? That’s why you were doing those stupid references.”**

**“…Maybe.”**


End file.
